


Microfic Meme: HarryCedric Version

by misterkevo



Series: Mircofic Meme [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more microfics in 10 genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic Meme: HarryCedric Version

The Microfic Meme

 

** 1\. Angst: **

 "She's pregnant, Harry. I'm sorry, but I can't leave her."

 

** 2\. AU: **

 " ** _You're_** the Boy Who Lived?"

 "Please, Harry. Call me Cedric."

 

 ** 3\. Crackfic: **

 "Why exactly are you dressed like a pirate?"

 "Kinks, Harry."

 

 ** 4\. Crossover: **

 "I'm Harry, the Slayer. You?"

 "Cedric. Vampire with a soul."

 

 ** 5\. First Time: **

 They were quiet, their moans never reaching Cedric's roommates' ears.

 

 ** 6\. Fluff: **

 Cedric knelt, holding out a Snitch.

 "Marry me, Harry?"

 "Yes."

 

 ** 7\. Humor: **

 Soaked, balloon remnants clinging to him, Cedric glared at Harry.

 

** 8\. Hurt/Comfort: **

 Harry didn't show his non-magical scars to anyone, until Cedric.

 

 ** 9\. Smut: **

 Harry never imagined seeing the prefect's bathroom ceiling like this.

 

** 10\. UST: **

 Everyone assumed Harry was staring longingly at Cho. He wasn't.


End file.
